I. Field of the Invention
This invention is directed to electronic device carriers, specifically to improve weight reduction and shielding while maximizing the volume inside of the case and the case's functionality by providing cases with and without built in adapters.
II. Description of the Related Art
"Laptop" and "notebook" computers, that is, personal computers so reduced in size and weight as to be conveniently carried and employed while traveling, have enjoyed widespread acceptance of late. Unfortunately, it is difficult to make notebook computers compact while at the same time making them rugged enough to withstand being dropped or otherwise subjected to shock. The small size of today's laptop computers leaves little or no room inside for shock absorbing materials to protect the vulnerable parts of the computer, such as the LCD screen, the bard drive, the plastic outer case, and the various connectors.
The effect of being dropped or hit is measured in G's, which represents an acceleration of 32 feet/sec.sup.2. Each computer manufacturer's design is different, so there is no universally safe level of shock for laptop computers and circuits. However, the manufacturers of hard drives typically specify that their drives can withstand shocks in the range of 75-to-200 G. The manufacturers of LCD screens, on the other hand, guarantee their screens to withstand shocks of only about 50 G's, a level which can be reached by dropping a laptop computer from a height of only six inches. Most manufacturers of carrying cases for notebook computers incorporate into their cases foam padding ranging in thickness from about one-half to about three inches. Foam padding will protect the computer until completely compressed, which is typically half of the thickness of the foam pad. Tests have shown that carrying cases having only two inches of foam padding need only receive a shock that is the equivalent to an eight inch fall to exceed the 50 G threshold for LCD screens. A carrying case offering superior protection against shocks is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,217,119 which is marketed by PORT Computer Cases of South Norwalk, Conn., and U.S. Pat. No. 5,524,754 invented by Dale Hollingsworth use a suspension system to provide the laptop cases in which the empty space below the suspension sling, to the bottom of the case, provides twice as much protection as a equivalent amount of foam rubber padding in a fall. Most laptop users are aware that if they drop their laptop computer while holding it in a standing or seated position they may cause detriment to their computer. There are several problems that are readily apparent in the laptop case industry. 1- Most laptop users are more concerned with the bumps, jostling and shocks that their laptop computers routinely receive while walking through a busy area such as an airport terminal. 2- Current laptop cases that provide adequate protection are filled with padding, which obviously restricts the volume inside of the case. 3- Most importantly, many laptop users frequently complain about the weight of their cases, especially when peripherals such as CD's, a power supply and a mouse is also carried in the case. Fabric cases are available, however they offer very limited protection and many are not very resistant to liquid penetration.
One laptop case developed in approximately 1997, in Japan, which was not patented, was developed by Lines Ltd., of Tokyo. This case used polyurethane foam sandwiched between outside and inside fabrics. This sandwich was then heated and cold molded to form a lightweight encasement that has superior shock resistance. This case's inside lining was sewn such that the case would only open approximately 35-to-40.degree., thus when picked up the case would not spill its contents. This however presents an obvious problem to U.S. laptop users who frequently open and use their laptops without removing them from the case.
The present invention contemplates a new and improved carrying case, which is simple in design, effective in use, and overcomes the foregoing difficulties and others while providing better and more advantageous overall results.